Teenagers
by MusicTules
Summary: In which Spidey, his team, and the web warriors get to meet the Avenger's kids. Rated T for language


uh the doc looked weird so i reuploaded it? sorry?

* * *

Lucas was nervous and Liam hadn't the slightest clue why. The blonde's right foot had been bouncing none stop since they sat at the table and it was really beginning to annoy Liam. He wouldn't comment on it in fear of offending Lucas so he'd let someone else deal with.

"Relax Lucas," Cora says. She only spares the boy a quick glance before she continued reapplying mascara. The blonde did as she had instructed and took steady breaths.

At the end of the table, Selene snorts. "You get so worked up. It is absolutely adorable." Her teasing causes Lucas to blush and the blonde female giggled softly.

Cora shut her compact mirror and slid it into the makeup bag she had brought along. "So. How do I look?" She wiggled her dark eyebrows. Her hair was red but only because she had dyed it to match her mothers.

"You always look beautiful Cora," Liam answers with boredom laced in his tone. He ran a hand through his black hair and let out a yawn.

Cora grinned at the reply. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped herself when the door swung open. Nick Fury strolled in and Liam was a bit surprised Lucas didn't stand and greet him with sir.

"What did you do this time Liam?" Selene asks. Lucas snorted and avoided the heavy glare Liam was giving them.

"No one has done anything wrong that I am aware of." Fury said catching the group's attention. "I'd like you to teach a combat class at SHIELD academy."

Selene frowned and raised her hand. Fury nodded and she spoke. "Wouldn't the Avengers be fit for this? We look like we're students anyway." Murmurs of agreement filled the room but Fury shook his head.

"It's true that the Avengers would be more fit for this, but they won't always be available. So why not have the next best thing? Their kids. Not to mention because you're about the same age as most of the students you'll be able to connect with them in a way adults can't."

Lucas glanced around the room. He earned a nod from Cora, a grin from Selene, and a shrug from Liam. "When do we start?"

"How about now?" Fury led them out of the room to a combat area. Through the glass, they could see a group of teens fighting the various AIs SHIELD had. Liam hated to admit but they were really good, but they could be better.

Before the arrival at SHIELD, the group had changed into their hero get up other than Selene. Lucas' outfit strongly resembled Captain's America other than the black and white color scheme and an X in the middle of his chest. Selene had opted for a suit similar to Thor's but she didn't wear the cape and the set wings that he wore on his head were on her metal boots. Liam hadn't bothered to bring his entire iron suit so he wore only the gloves.

Selene wore what she usually did: Black leather pants, a black crop top, and a pair of Adidas. She hadn't been very fond of wearing spandex and designing an outfit.

Fury pressed a button and the AIs shut down. Liam casually strolled in with the others close at his heel.

"This place is so cool!" Selene squealed and hopped slightly.

"Um, who exactly are you guys?" Spider-man asked most likely voicing everyone's thoughts.

Liam smirked and pointed his palm towards him. "Your worse nightmare." He blasted Spider-man to the other side of the room. Cora rolled her eyes and lunged at Iron Spider. She successfully landed a punch on the girl's stomach and flipped the boy over her shoulder.

Selene jumped out of the way of Nova's blast. She did so until she was closer to the boy. She jumped up and with a little boost grabbed onto his feet.

"Hey, what-"

"Sorry." She grinned and swung her feet down. The force brought both of them down, but Selene made sure Nova hit the ground.

"Please try not to hurt him." Selene waved Lucas' concern off. When she was sure Nova wasn't dead or severely injured she rolled over to Agent Venom and cracked her knuckles. "Well come on. Show me what you got."

Lucas frowned and dodged a punch from Spider-man. He could have fought Agent Venom, but he decided to let Selene handle it while he tag teamed with Liam. "He's a newbie right?" Lucas asked while dodging some of Spidey's web.

"Agent Venom? Yeah."

Liam nodded. "He's good, but-" He winced when Agent Venom was thrown into Nova who had finally gotten up. "A little rough around edges."

Spider-man frowned and kicked Liam square in the back. The blue eyes boy toppled over. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Think of it as advice," Lucas answered. From his place on the floor, Liam managed to trip Spider-man. Lucas pressed his foot down on his chest and held his makeshift shield to his neck. "We're done over here!"

"I've been done!" Selene yelled. She had Agent Venom and Nova in headlocks.

"Same here," Cora said while sitting on Iron Spider.

Lucas helped Spider-man up and made his team line up. Cora rested her hand on Selene's shoulder and tried to calm the bouncing teenager. She wasn't really getting anywhere.

"Care to explain who you are and why you suddenly decided to attack us?" Spider-man asked whilst crossing his hands.

Liam shrugged. "Think of it as your first lesson."

Agent venom rubbed his neck. "What?"

"I'm Lucas, that's Cora, that's Selene and sorry about her by the way she gets pretty excited. Last but certainly not least is Liam. Starting today we'll be overseeing your combat training as said by Fury."

"You're kidding," Nova said. Liam shook his head and Nova groaned. "Why would he even ask you? You're kids like the rest of us."

"Agreed." Iron Spider said. "Why not ask the Avengers like he usually does?"

"Aw." Selene pouted. "But we're the next best thing."

Cora smirked. "Their kids."


End file.
